epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wooly Mammoth
The Wooly Mammoth (also known as Tundra Mammoth) is a boss encountered in . This noble creature is one of the last from its kind; when the party spares its life after defeating it in battle, it helps them on numerous occasions out of gratitude. History ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3'' The Tundra Mammoth is referred to as "the last-ever wooly mammoth". It is one of the many creatures to have been hunted to near-extinction by the denizens of Glacier Valley. The party hears many NPCs talking about the rarity and power of the Tundra Mammoth throughout Glacier Valley. They finally encounter the beast itself blocking the bridge leading towards their next destination, where they fought and defeated it. Although Mattand Lance wanted to kill and eat it, Natalie convinced them to spare the Mammoth's life. Out of gratitude for the heroes' mercy, the Mammoth became an ally of the party and guided them out of the mountains, only to pass out when they reached the desert covering Kitten Kingdom Ruins. Along with Giant Squid, it later joined the heroes in celebrating the defeat of Akron. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4'' The Tundra Mammoth returns, now renamed Wooly Mammoth (though it should be spelled Woolly). In the initial game release, it did not have any role in game's story and only appeared as an unlockable summons. However, based on Natalie's reaction upon summoning it for the first time, it is, in fact, the same mammoth that appeared in EBF3. Following the Battle Mountain update, the Wooly Mammoth appears as an optional boss in Whitefall Town. It guards a chest containing its own summon, and is fought alongside a pair of Friend Dogs. Appearance and Attributes The Tundra Mammoth resembles a real-world elephant, but with four tusks and shaggy brown fur. Its back is largely covered in snow, and an extra tuft of fur on its head gives it the appearance of hair. Oddly, it lacked ears and a tail in its EBF3 appearance, which was corrected when it returned in EBF4. In battle, the Mammoth uses its great strength and bulk to perform powerful physical attacks, but it is also armed with a variety of , (only in EBF3), and magic. It is resistant against , , and Ice, but weak to Fire, , and . Like most bosses it is also immune to Stun, Death, Berserk, and Syphon. Attacks (EBF3) "Attacks with earth, fire and ice. Summons a variety of backup." - EBF3 description *Stomps the ground, damaging all players with an earthquake and striking a random player with Fire, Earth, or Ice magic. May also summon Ice Bits, Holy Eyes, Ice Elementals, or Viking Monoliths. *Body-slams a player, dealing heavy physical damage, may stun the target. *Backs off-screen and summons a stampede of smaller mammoths, damaging all players. *Stomps the ground, summoning a Narwhal to attack one player. *Rears up and casts a random multiple target Fire, Ice or Earth spell. Attacks (EBF4; IN-PROGRESS) The Mammoth has lost some of its old attacks, but compensates with the ability to heavily debuff the party's Attack and Magic Attack stats. *Strikes a player with its tusks, dealing moderate physical damage. *Body-slams a player, dealing heavy physical damage. May stun the target. *Stomps the ground, creating an earthquake that hits all players for moderate physical damage. *Stomps the ground, dropping stalactites on a random player for multiple hits of moderate Earth-based damage. *Stomps the ground, casting Icicles on a random player. *Rears up on its hind legs and trumpets, debuffing the party's Attack and Magic Attack by 25%. Strategy ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3'' Resistance to earth, fire, ice, and freeze are advisable, as well as fire-based weapons and skills. Lance's gun, Ark Angel, can be useful for spamming magic skills, as you recover MP after attacking with it. Matt's Soul Eater and Swordbreaker can also be useful here, since the mammoth is weak against Dark, but the Sol Spear is a safer choice due to its element of fire and resistance to freeze. Matt: *Hats: Genji Helmet, Fuzzy Hat *Armor: Genji Armor, Viking Fur *Swords: Sol Spear, Soul Eater, Swordbreaker Natalie: *Hats: Red Ribbon, Pink Flower, Ice Shards *Armor: Red Dress, Viking Dress *Staves: Crystal Staff, Flameheart, Obsidian Lance: *Hats: Fuzzy Hat, Genji Helmet *Armor: Viking Fur, Genji Armor *Guns: Ark Angel, Red Vulcan Combined with Flameheart, Sol Spear, and Red Vulcan, Fire spells can do quite a lot of damage to the Tundra Mammoth. Maxing out poison is a good strategy here, using Nettle and Toxic. Natalie's Barrier is helpful, since the Mammoth can cast spells with most of its attacks and summons a variety of spellcasting foes. Use Fright frequently - not only does it hit the Mammoth's Dark weakness, but the Magic Defence drop can allow Natalie and Lance to do even more damage with their fire spells. Regen is useful, due to the boss's high damage output and the variety of freezing attacks. If the Tundra Mammoth summons Holy Eyes, eliminate them quickly to prevent them from healing the boss. If a Viking Monolith shows up, consider switching to the Rune Blade, Ark Angel, and/or Dreamcatcher and using Unleash to Syphon it - the added power of its spells can easily turn the battle in the Mammoth's favor. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4'' Although it is not as powerful as its EBF3 incarnation, the Mammoth is still a strong foe. Its main strategy is one of attrition; between its massive HP, Stun-inducing body slam, and ability to severely debuff the party's Attack and Magic Attack in one move, wearing it down can be quite a chore. Raising your resistances to Ice and Earth can prove beneficial, but they're far from necessary, since the Mammoth mainly relies on non-elemental attacks. Also consider raising your Stun resistance, as the Mammoth's body slam has a high chance of inflicting this ailment. As always, defensive buffs are essential to reduce the damage taken each turn, especially against the Mammoth's physical attacks. Offensively, Fire and Poison are highly effective against the Mammoth. Try to keep the beast under constant Burn and Poison statuses - since they're unaffected by the offensive stats of the players, they can end up doing more damage to the miniboss than their actual attacks (especially since the Mammoth will frequently use its debuff, keeping your Attack and Magic Attack at a minimum). In Whitefall Town, the Mammoth is accompanied by a pair of Friend Dogs at the start of the battle. They should be targeted immediately, since their healing spells will only make the Mammoth even harder to wear down - luckily, the dogs share the Mammoth's Poison weakness, so you won't have to worry too much about switching gear around. On Battle Mountain, a pair of Wooly Mammoths serves as the final wave of the Whitefall Foe Rush on the third screen of the area. They can be defeated in largely the same fashion as a single Mammoth, albeit with more emphasis on defense and keeping your HP up, since you've had to fight through five waves prior to this one and the damage can add up fast if both Mammoths target the same character. As usual, you should focus your Fire and Poison attacks on one Mammoth at a time for the most efficient results. Summon (soon) Trivia *Despite being referred to as the last mammoth, the Tundra Mammoth can summon an entire stampede of mammoths to attack the players. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Summon